Tense
by Happiness's Deceit
Summary: As they left, Tetsu couldn't help but notice the man's eyes on Souji's back.  Maybe Hijikata was nicer than he had thought.


_I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane or any of its characters. They belong to the affiliated creators and/or publishers._

* * *

"Why! You're awfully tense today."

Souji's fingers moved along his spine, teasing the sensitive areas delicately. He leaned forward lightly to get closer to his superior's back, applying pressure to the most sensitized muscles.

"Say it, Hijikata-_san_."

He played with the ends of Hijikata's hair, flipping the ends idly in his fingers; and smiled at Saizo playing in the courtyard in front of them. The warm breeze flowed through the open doors. They were waiting for the vice-commander's newest page to bring something to drink, but Tetsunosuke didn't seem to be coming anytime soon.

"Souji." The elder man breathed, leaning back lightly on those gentle fingers.

The younger man smiled a bit, and then giggled. "Like this, Hijikata-_san_?"

* * *

Tetsunosuke knew he had walked into a strange situation. It must have been, with Hijikata-_san_ breathing like that and the teasing tone Okita-_san_ was using. The tea he had been sent to get was cooling next to him on the _tatami_ mats, forgotten in Tetsu's haste to figure out what was going on. As for the boy himself, he had his ear pressed against the sliding door in a vain attempt to listen unnoticed.

"_Harder."_

_A giggle. "You're being very demanding today. Is it because the Choshu have been acting up lately?"_

Tetsu's eyes widened. Demanding, sure, but Hijikata-_san_ was usually gentler with the first unit captain. Okita-_san_ wouldn't do anything unreasonable, would he? No, of course not. Still, what else could be going on? Was Hijikata-_san_ making Okita-_san_ do manual labor? Or worse…was he making him commit _seppuku_?! Tetsu's mind raced at the thought.

"NOOOO!!!!! DON'T DO IT, OKITA-_SAN_!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tetsu shouted as he threw open the sliding door.

Silence was what met his outburst, and silently, Tetsu began to sweat under the piercing gaze of Hijikata and the curious eyes of Okita.

"What are you talking about, Tetsu?" The captain asked, breaking the silence that the youngest of the three had begin to take as his death sentence. "Don't do what?"

Hijikata beside him huffed. "Knowing this brat, it was probably something completely inane." Tetsu opened his mouth to retort, but when he thought about it, his idea had been rather unintelligent…Hijikata wouldn't just kill off a captain with no prior notice. "Where's the tea?"

Tetsu blinked. The tea…? Oh, shoot! He ran into the hall just outside the room, glancing down at the tea. It was cold, but he knew that it was better to give than to wait and get even more punishment, so he stepped out of the hall and placed the tea on the floor. He poured two cups, very carefully, and placed them in front of his superiors.

Hijikata drank first, a long swig that reminded Tetsu of how he had seen Tatsu drink sake, before placing the cup on the ground and moving Souji's away from him. "It's cold." He stated. "Make a new pot."

Tetsu's face fell. "What!? Why can't I just reheat this pot!?"

"It tastes terrible, brat. Make more."

Souji got up from his place behind Hijikata, patting the sleeves of his clothing once. "Well, I think I'll get going now." He toned. Then the captain surreptitiously pulled Tetsu along with him out of the room.

But as they left, Tetsu couldn't help but notice Hijikata's gaze on the younger man's white-clad back.

"Okita-_san_." Tetsu muttered nervously, "Is it okay for you to be coming with me like this?"

"Hm…" The man sounded, a finger placed to his lips. "I guess I don't really know! But you know, Hijikata-_san_ really liked the tea." He skipped ahead of Tetsu, long purple strands following in his wake.

"But he said it was terrible."

"Ah, but it was the _way_ he said it. You can just reheat it and serve it to him. He won't mind."

"Are you sure, Okita-_san_?"

"Yup! I wonder if the candy shop is open this early…" The last sentence was a thought spoken, and Tetsu continued walking even as Okita stopped. "Well, I'll see you later, Tetsu!"

The red-haired page watched his back as he departed. And as he saw Okita's form against the dark blue sky, Tetsu couldn't help but smile.

Two doors down, Hijikata watched the same scene, and took a sip of the cold tea beside him.

* * *

Review, please.


End file.
